


Avocados in the Classroom

by Macdadivali



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avocados at Law, Coffee, Community: daredevilkink, Gen, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Matt is a protective mama bear, Matt's a shit liar, Mock Trial Coach Matt Murdock, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season 2, Prompt Fill, Teenagers, The Drama Students, The kids figure out he's Daredevil, but Matt grows to love them, but that's nothing new, copious amounts of emails, lots of coffee, mini avocados, of just technology in general, they are cynical wiseasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdadivali/pseuds/Macdadivali
Summary: Post Season 2: A brooding Matthew Murdock gets contacted to coach a bunch of high schoolers in the art of the legal profession of being a defense attorney.Of course it's not as nearly as eloquent as it sounds.Also known as:Matt remembers why high school sucks, a bunch of teens adopt an avocado, and "guilty party say 'what?'" is not part of valid courtroom procedure.





	1. RE: Mock Trial Coach

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:  
> So in high school mock trial, there's always at least one "attorney coach", a real lawyer who helps the kids put together their arguments. What I want is this: Matt Murdock, Mock Trial Coach. Give me Matt in a room full of high schoolers, trying to assemble them into a team of semi-passable lawyers and witnesses.  
> -+1: How did he get dragged into this? Does a former client's kid have a newfound interest in law? Did Peter Parker's school need a new mock trial coach? It's up to you.  
> -+10: THE DRAMA KIDS. All mock trial teams have them, since a lot of the same skills are involved. Do they remind Matt of Foggy?  
> -+100: Accuracy. Information on high school mock trial can be found on the New York Bar Foundation website.  
> -+1000: All this goes down post-season 2, and it helps Matt fill the gaping void in his life.  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________  
> This first chapter is just setting everything up. It's going to be awesome, just bear with me.  
> The high school I use is a real one in Hell's Kitchen, but I'm only using it's name and location. Other than that, I have no idea about anything there.  
> Also, I tried to do my best to research high school mock trials via the suggested website in the prompt. I cannot guarantee my accuracy. 
> 
> I don't own anything except any OCs. Any original characters or names are a work a fiction. If they happen relate to any living or dead persons, it is purely coincidental.

\-----Original Message-----  
From: jddaweson@manhattanbridgeshs.edu  
To: sandrasmith@manhattanbridgeshs.us  
Sent: Fri, Dec 9, 2016 9:42pm  
Subject: Mock Trial Coach

Mrs. Smith,  
Regarding what we had talked about during your conference period (finding a mock trial coach), I was wondering if you had given it any more thought. The entirety of the Judicial Club has been hoping that we might be able to finally compete in the NYS Mock Trial program this upcoming year. In order to do so, we would need an attorney to come and mentor us. I would very much appreciate your support in our endeavor.  
Thanks again,  
Jared Daweson  
President of the MBHS Judicial Club  
\----------  
From: sandrasmith@manhattanbridgeshs.us  
To: jddaweson@manhattanbridgeshs.edu  
Sent: Sat, Dec 10, 2016 10:23am  
Subject: RE: Mock Trial Coach

Jared,  
Yes, I have given what we discussed some thought, and I think it would be a wonderful idea to have our school finally compete in the NYS Mock Trial program. However, according to school policy, a club needs a minimum of 20 students to make an appeal for any form of competition. The Judicial Club has 16 members, though if you were to recruit enough students to meet the minimum, I would be able make a case for you and the rest of the club. I will look into seeing if there are any lawyers that would be willing to coach the club if it makes. In the meantime, please see if you can meet the minimum requirement of students for this to happen.  
Sincerely,  
Mrs. Smith  
\----------  
From: jddaweson@manhattanbridgeshs.edu  
To: sandrasmith@manhattanbridgeshs.us  
Sent: Sat, Dec 10, 2016 1:06pm  
Subject: RE: RE: Mock Trial Coach

Mrs. Smith,  
Alright, I’ll see what I can come up with. Thank you once again for your support.  
Sincerely,  
Jared Daweson  
President of the MBHS Judicial Club  
\----------  
From: jddaweson@manhattanbridgeshs.edu  
To: sandrasmith@manhattanbridgeshs.us  
Sent: Mon, Dec 12, 2016 5:58pm  
Subject: RE: RE: Mock Trial Coach

Mrs. Smith,  
I was able to recruit five more students that are interested in the NYS Mock Trial program, and would join the club to compete. Their names are:  
-Ryan Garnner  
-Jack Brewer  
-Jaqueline Lowe  
-William Perry  
-Hayden Jasper  
Please let me know if this is sufficient.  
Sincerely,  
Jared Daweson  
President of the MBHS Judicial Club  
\----------  
From: sandrasmith@manhattanbridgeshs.us  
To: jddaweson@manhattanbridgeshs.edu  
Sent: Mon, Dec 12, 2016 7:10pm  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: Mock Trial Coach

Jared,  
This meets the minimum requirement of students. Once I will check to see if their grades are all eligible to join the club. I will let you know tomorrow before class what the verdict is.  
Sincerely,  
Mrs. Smith  
\----------  
From: jddaweson@manhattanbridgeshs.edu  
To: sandrasmith@manhattanbridgeshs.us  
Sent: Tue, Dec 13, 2016 4:48pm  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Mock Trial Coach 

Mrs. Smith,  
Even though we lost Perry due to eligibility, we are still now able to appeal for the competition, right? Also, have you found any attorneys that might be able to coach us? (Given that we are able to go through with this.)  
Jared Daweson  
President of the MBHS Judicial Club  
\----------  
From: sandrasmith@manhattanbridgeshs.us  
To: jddaweson@manhattanbridgeshs.edu  
Sent: Tue, Dec 13, 2016 6:02pm  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Mock Trial Coach

Jared,  
The club is still has an eligible number of passing students, they just need to stay that way. I will submit the paperwork to get this in motion.  
Regarding finding an attorney, I have a few that I’m waiting to still here back from. I’ll keep you updated.  
Mrs.Smith  
\----------  
From: sandrasmith@manhattanbridgeshs.us  
To: jddaweson@manhattanbridgeshs.edu  
Sent: Fri, Dec 16, 2016 7:34am  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Mock Trial Coach

Jared,  
You are good to go! The board signed their approval, now you just need a lawyer to coach the club. I don’t have a lawyer that has agreed to assist yet, but I still haven’t heard back from some of the attorneys I contacted.  
It will all work out eventually, in the meantime just make sure everyone keeps their grades up.  
In case I don’t see you, since you won’t have my class today, I hope you have a wonderful winter break.  
Happy holidays,  
Mrs. Smith


	2. Coffee First, Everything Else Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as:  
> Matt broods, makes coffee, and then continues brooding. Oh yeah, he gets an email too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now we get to see what Matt is up to. Apparently I have a headcanon that Matt loves coffee, like it is his lifeblood. I don't know why, I don't even like coffee.
> 
> I don't own anything except any OCs. Any original characters or names are a work a fiction. If they happen relate to any living or dead persons, it is purely coincidental.

Ever since the closing of Nelson & Murdock, Matt has been in a slump.

While he knows that most of it is his own doing. Sure, he could probably do more than work the occasional public defender case. Yeah, maybe he could go outside more. Of course, he could also be bothered to wear more than sweatpants on days he doesn’t have to leave his apartment. He could also actually leave his apartment for things besides work. Though, since he doesn’t need to do things such as grocery shopping (he has everything delivered), and online shopping had already been his means of procuring any other necessities even before the start of Nelson & Murdock. There was nothing to really drive him to go out.

So, Matt primarily kept to staying in his apartment in solitude for a while now. He didn’t even go out daredeviling that often, maybe once every two weeks at most. Matt found it incredibly ironic that, once he didn’t really need to hide the injuries from his nightly activities, he didn’t even go out enough for it to matter.

Foggy would be proud, he finally looks presentable for court. Matt thought dryly.

Shaking his head, as if to clear that thought, any thoughts really, of Foggy out of his mind, he rolled over in his bed to hit his talking-clock.

Five thirty-seven AM. Came the monotonous voice of his clock.

Deciding that he most likely wouldn’t be falling back to sleep any time soon (he didn’t really sleep well these days), Matt got out of bed with the goal of consuming as much coffee as he possibly could. Shuffling over to his kitchen, he poured out yesterday’s (or was it earlier this morning?) cold coffee, and started to make himself a new one.

While he waited for the coffee to brew, Matt decided he better check his emails that he’d gotten behind on. He made his way over to his kitchen table where he had his laptop, earbuds, and braille reader set up.

There were still thirty-two unopened messages. It was a lot less than the amount he had when he neglected to check it after Elektra died.  
Matt cursed his traitorous brain for making him think of both Foggy and Elektra this morning. He really hoped that some coffee would clear his wandering mind. With that, he then got to work on going through his emails.

Most of it, as he expected, was spam mail, or notifications that his bills were paid. There was, however, one email from someone he hadn’t heard from, or thought about, in a long time.

\-----Original Message-----  
From: sandrasmith@manhattanbridgeshs.us  
To: mattmmurdock@gmail.com  
Sent: Mon, Dec 12, 2016 11:57am  
Subject: Lawyer in the Classroom

Mr. Murdock,  
Hello, my name is Sandra Smith, and I am the US Government and Political Science teacher at Manhattan Bridges High School. I’m writing you to question whether or not you would be interested in the position of coaching the students who are interested in competing in the New York State Mock Trial Tournament.  
This would be the first year the Judicial Club of Manhattan Bridges High School ever competed in any form of competition. The club consists of twenty students (grades 9th-12th ) who are all very passionate about the legal profession. The times they meet are during the last period of school, from 2:15pm to 3pm, or after school, typically from 3:10pm to 5pm, on various days of the week.  
I hope to hear back from you soon on your decision. You can contact me at the school by calling 555-9037 and asking for extension fifteen, or via email (sandrasmith@manhattanbridgeshs.us).  


Thank you for your time,

Sandra Smith  
Manhattan Bridges High School  
Department of US Gov. and Political Science  
\----------

Matt sat back in his chair after the Text-to-Speech program of his laptop finished relaying the email. He was certainly surprised to hear from his old high school teacher, especially about the possibility of coaching students for a mock trial tournament. The timer for the coffee went off, but Matt was too busy mulling over the email he just read to pay much attention.

It was certainly an interesting offer, but judging by the non-personalization of the email, she likely emailed other attorneys with the same offer. Matt didn’t really know what he thought of the position. Sure, he would get out more (at all). Yeah, actually achieve semi healthy levels of social interaction and human contact. Of course, this would also give him a reason to get out of his apartment and dress in real clothes for a change. Matt made his decision, first coffee, reply to the email, and then any other necessary life activities that he is too lazy to think about at the current moment.

After downing a mug of straight black coffee, and finally feeling somewhat amongst the rest of the living world, he sat down to send his reply.

\----------  
From: mattmmurdock@gmail.com  
To: sandrasmith@manhattanbridgeshs.us  
Sent: Sat, Dec 17, 2016 6:15am  
Subject: RE: Lawyer in the Classroom

Mrs. Smith,  
I apologize for the delayed response. If the position has not already been filled I would be willing to discuss the possibility of coaching your students for the New York State Mock Trial Tournament.  


Matthew M. Murdock

\----------

After he hit send, Matt took a sip of his, now cold, coffee, and grimaced. It was not the best worded email he’d ever sent, but he was already five days late with his reply. For all he knew, the spot could have already been filled. Matt was somewhat surprised that he found himself hoping the position hadn’t been filled.

Running a tired hand over his face, Matt deemed that he was in desperate need of a shave, probably a shower, and to definitely brush his teeth. So, with a now heated cup of coffee (thank you whoever invented the microwave), he started to the bathroom.

It was time for him to join the land of the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To sum it up: Matt gets an offer from his old high school teacher to show a bunch of high schoolers how to law. He wants to accept said offer (because otherwise it's back to brooding). Coffee is consumed.
> 
>  
> 
> (Feel free to tell me what you think. I like hearing feedback from people. Please comment if you notice any grammar or spelling errors.)


	3. RE: RE: RE: Lawyer in the Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as:  
> Matt gets more emails, makes plans to meet for coffee, and might start interacting with other humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is like the first, just emails (which I totally feel like some sort of stalker when I write them).  
> I am working on the next chapter, and it shouldn't take too much longer. It will have actual dialogue and stuff.
> 
> I don't own anything except any OCs. Any original characters or names are a work a fiction. If they happen relate to any living or dead persons, it is purely coincidental.

\----------  
From: sandrasmith@manhattanbridgeshs.us  
To: mattmmurdock@gmail.com  
Sent: Sat, Dec 17, 2016 2:01pm  
Subject: RE: RE: Lawyer in the Classroom 

Mr. Murdock,  
No, the position has not been filled. If you are still interested, I would be more than happy to talk about the position and what it entails. 

Sincerely,   
Sandra Smith  
\----------  
From: mattmmurdock@gmail.com  
To: sandrasmith@manhattanbridgeshs.us  
Sent: Sat, Dec 17, 2016 4:39pm  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: Lawyer in the Classroom

Mrs. Smith,  
I would sincerely appreciate that thank you. Would you be willing to meet in person? My schedule is relatively free. I would be able to meet whenever is most convenient.

Matthew M. Murdock  
\----------   
From: sandrasmith@manhattanbridgeshs.us  
To: mattmmurdock@gmail.com  
Sent: Sat, Dec 17, 2016 7:03pm  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Lawyer in the Classroom 

Mr. Murdock,  
Would 9:30am on Monday, the 19th work for you? Also, do you have any preference as to where we meet?

Sandra Smith  
\----------  
From: mattmmurdock@gmail.com  
To: sandrasmith@manhattanbridgeshs.us  
Sent: Sat, Dec 17, 2016 7:48pm  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Lawyer in the Classroom

Mrs. Smith,  
That sounds good. I don’t have a preference as to where we meet. However, I heard there is a coffee shop on 47th that is rather nice. 

Matthew M. Murdock  
\----------  
From: sandrasmith@manhattanbridgeshs.us  
To: mattmmurdock@gmail.com  
Sent: Sun, Dec 18, 2016 6:10am  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Lawyer in the Classroom 

Mr. Murdock,  
That sounds like a lovely idea. I look forward to it!

See you soon,  
Sandra Smith  
\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To sum it up:  
> It's just a bunch of freaking emails. Also, the letters R accompanied by E are probably becoming the thing I write the most in this fic.
> 
> (Feel free to tell me what you think. I like hearing feedback from people. Please comment if you notice any grammar or spelling errors.)


	4. A Solid Four to Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as:  
> Matt interacts with other humans, becomes a celebrity, and is finally moving on in his life. Oh yeah, I'm shit at coming up with chapter titles by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I am a lying lair who lies, because I had said last chapter I had this one almost done. It's sort of true, however I rewrote the damn thing over five times. But hey, at least it's not emails.
> 
> I do plan to finish this story (and my other DD one that I think only two people really read), but I am not a prompt person and this shit is hard! There is a lot I have to make sure I'm correct on.
> 
> [Plus videogames are VERY distracting. (Note: there might be some Kingdom Hearts fics in the future because this website is sincerely lacking in those. Trust me, they're gonna rock.)]
> 
> I don't own anything except any OCs. Any original characters or names are a work a fiction. If they happen relate to any living or dead persons, it is purely coincidental.

Monday morning seemed to roll around faster than Matt anticipated. Aside from attending mass, there was nothing that required Matt’s immediate attention. Since he had the time, Matt made sure that he was fully prepared for the next morning. He got his briefcase cleared out of all the junk papers he had been meaning to scrap, he picked out what he was going to wear, and he even set the coffee maker on a timer so it would be ready in the morning when he wakes up. 

Even though he went to sleep at a reasonable time the night before, Matt still ended up waking before his alarm again. However, he was able to get a solid four to five hours of sleep, which is more than he had been getting as of late.

At around five past six, he decided to call it quits on trying to fall back to sleep, and got out of bed to start his day. He trudged to the coffee machine in a sleepy haze, but was happy to find that there was a nice, fresh pot of coffee waiting for him. He gave himself a mental high-five for thinking ahead.

After he consumed one cup of coffee and some buttered toast (reminder: get more food), Matt felt himself beginning to mentally wake up. A shower, followed by a quick shave, and a thorough tooth-brushing had Matt feeling in a much better mood than he had been for weeks. The fact that the dog two floors down had been yipping for the last hour and a half didn’t even put a damper on his pleasant mood.

Once he was fully dressed and ready, Matt realized he still had about thirty minutes to kill before he knew he’d have to leave to arrive on time. He decided to quickly check his emails, and also to see if Mrs. Smith had possibly needed to cancel or reschedule (she didn’t to his relief). It was mostly spam, and by the time Matt had finished, it was approaching nine. After making sure he had everything, he exited his apartment and made his way to 47th street.

By the time he got to the agreed meeting place, it was still five before nine thirty, so Matt decided to go ahead and get in line for some coffee. After he placed his drink order, he went and chose a seat at a secluded table near the back of the small establishment. As he waited to hear his name be called so he could retrieve his beverage, Matt allowed his thoughts to drift a tad bit. Due to this, he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching the table he was seated at, until the individual spoke.

“Matthew Murdock?” Came a familiar voice, and it was not the barista.

“Mrs. Smith,” Matt greeted, turning to face towards the aforementioned individual, “it’s nice to meet with you again. I hope you don’t mind, I already went and ordered for myself.” He said while giving his, what Foggy always called, “jury swooning smile”. 

“No worries. I’ll just be a second and then we can chat.” She replied in a pleasant tone.

It was right after she finished speaking, that Matt heard his name being called to get his coffee. 

Mrs. Smith instinctively turned to the sound of the barista’s yell, while Matt was reaching for his cane to walk over to the counter.

“Would you like me to…?” Mrs. Smith trailed off while reflexively gesturing in the direction of where his drink was to be retrieved.

“No, it’s fine. I got it. Actually, would you mind leading me over there?” Matt again flashed a smile in her direction.

“I would be happy to.” She warmly said. She then moved closer to him and gently nudged his hand with the back of hers.

Matt found himself genuinely smile at her etiquette regarding his visual impairment, as he lightly grasped her arm just above her elbow. The pair then weaved between tables and chairs to the counter holding the black ichor of life. 

Once having retrieved his coffee, Matt felt content. He half-listened as his former educator ordered some iced concoction coded in the bastardized Italian coffee shops love to use. The two then returned to their table with a drink in hand.

“You have become quite the lawyer, Mr. Murdock. When it hit the news, most of my students wouldn’t stop going on about the arrest of Wilson Fisk. Then when they learned that one of the lawyers was once my student, I think you became a celebrity amongst the Judicial Club.” Mrs. Smith spoke breaking the silence.

Matt felt himself blush at this.

“I was just doing what anyone would do given the chance” He said

“With all those cops and lawyers paid off- hell, even the senator? No, it takes more than that to take such risks.” She rebutted his dismissal. “Only ‘Nelson & Murdock’ and that ‘Daredevil’ guy stood up against that man.”

With a nervous chuckle, Matt replied.

“Well, if you say it like that it sounds rather noble.”

“Believe me, you are idol to some of my students.” Mrs. Smith assured.

At the mention of her students did Matt remember why he was meeting in the first place. Although, it was nice to talk to one of his favorite former teachers regardless.

“About your students…” He trailed off.

“Oh yes of course. I got a little off track there.” She said. “The students in several of my classes are in the high school’s Judicial Club. I am sure you are quite familiar with that.”  
Matt nodded, as he remembers once being a member himself.

“As I said in my email, the club is interested in competing in the New York State Mock Trial Tournament. This would be their first year competing in this, or any form of a competition really.” The teacher continued. “Obviously teaching the basic concepts of law verses actually practicing in are two completely different things. Therefore, we all agreed that a practicing lawyer would be beneficial.”

“And I assume this is where I come in.” Matt said following along.

The woman must have nodded before speaking again.

“Exactly, and considering your case history, you would certainly be a huge help.” She concluded.

“So how would this work exactly?” He questioned.

“Well, the last class of mine during the day is dedicated to this elective. They also tend to stay after school some days to work on club business. Though I presume that if this works out, they will be there more regularly to be ready for the competition.” Mrs. Smith replied.

“How long do they have before the competition?” He asked.

“I believe the finals are towards the end of May.” She supplied.

Matt nodded as he mulled over the information he was given. Five months, that is how long he would have to train a bunch of high schoolers over the ins-and-outs of being a defense attorney.

“So, when could I start?” 

He could practically feel his former teacher smile at this.

“The first week after break.” She said in a happy, and somewhat relieved sounding, tone. “I’ll email you all the other details. I look forward to seeing you again Mr. Murdock.”

With that, the two of them said their good-byes and left the coffee shop.

Matt took a sip of his, again now cold, coffee as he headed back to his apartment. Deciding that the cold coffee was not worth drinking or taking home to reheat, Matt tossed it in a nearby garbage container and continued on his way.

It was time for him to get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To sum it up: Matt gets even more coffee, is apparently the idol of a high school class, and finally gets off his ass.
> 
>  
> 
> (Feel free to tell me what you think. I like hearing feedback from people. Please comment if you notice any grammar or spelling errors.)


	5. *IMPORTANT NOTICE*

So as the title says, this is an important notice.  
I’m going to ease your minds and say I am continuing this story. This is not a cancellation notice, I swore to myself that I wouldn’t voluntarily discontinue a fic. Ever.   
However, I’m likely going to be even sparser in my updates to the story. A big, unexpected, family issue has come up.   
(If you don’t want to read about the issue, that’s fine. Just skip to where you see the * * *)  
So literally less than three days ago, we found out that my grandpa has been diagnosed with Leukemia. We’re not sure which type yet, but my family is already too familiar with this type of cancer considering I had Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia (ALL) when I was 2. I’m fine, I’ve been in remission for 15+ years, but it’s typically easier to treat this cancer with younger children than adults. As I said, we are not sure what type of Leukemia it is yet, but no type of cancer is ever good.  
* * *  
So, since there is that issue, and the fact I am an active college student and take a full course load, I probably won’t write much. I have been working on my fics, but I had wanted to have a couple chapters done before uploading any new ones (I am impulsive and typically update a chapter not even an hour after I checked it for errors).  
Thank you all for your support and encouragement in my writing, and I hope whenever I update next, it will have been worth the wait!  
(P.S. – Whenever I update the fic next, this author’s note will be gone and replaced with the appropriate chapter.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Please comment if you notice any grammar or spelling errors.


End file.
